Październik 2012
Październik 2012 31 października 2012 * Słowacka firma HB Reavis zakupiła teren u zbiegu i ul. Chmielnej, chce tam wybudować dwa 130-metrowe wieżowce. * Mieszkańcy Bemowa chcą, aby Skwer Sportów Miejskich powstał przy ul. Pełczyńskiego. * Magistrat podpisał umowę na budowę nowej hali targowej na bazarze przy ul. Grójeckiej. * Magistrat podpisał ugodę z wykonawcą Areny Ursynów przy ul. Pileckiego i zgodził się na mniejszą karę dla firmy. * Przy ul. Ruskowy Bród, w sąsiedztwie d. cmentarza ewangelickiego, odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniająca pochowanych tu Olędrów. * W dniach 1-2 listopada kursować będą specjalne linie cmentarne: C1, C6, C07, C09, C11, C12, C13, C14, C20, C22, C25, C27, C30, C40, C42, C50, C51, C56, C63, C69, C70, C76, C80, C81, C84, C88 i C90, zmienią się także trasy innych linii w związku z zamknięciem ulic wokół niektórych cmentarzy. 30 października 2012 * W pełni uruchomiona została oczyszczalnia ścieków Czajka, do ukończenia pozostały już niewielkie fragmenty inwestycji. * Apartamentowiec Złota 44 osiągnął pełną wysokość 192 metrów, a na jego szczycie została zawieszona wiecha. * Generalna Dyrekcja Dróg Krajowych i Autostrad ponownie będzie przeglądać oferty w przetargu na przebudowę mostu Grota-Roweckiego. * Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich uruchomiło Centralną Bazę Judaików, w której można przeglądać żydowskie pamiątki z całego kraju. * Trwają liczne remonty kamienic na Nowym Mieście, w szczególności przy ul. Kościelnej i ul. Freta. * Radni Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej będą się starać, aby na II linii metra nazwy stacji zapowiadał głos kobiecy. * Na cmentarzu wilanowskim pochowany został Przemysław Gintrowski. 29 października 2012 * Rozpoczyna się remont Szpitala Bródnowskiego. * W związku ze zbliżającym się Dniem Wszystkich Świętych już teraz zasilone są linie kursujące na cmentarze, kursują również linie C09 i 409. 28 października 2012 * Najwyższa Izba Kontroli opracowała raport na temat inwestycji drogowych w Warszawie, wytykając błędy, które naraziły magistrat na dodatkowe koszty. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego przygotowuje się do rozbudowy parkingu Parkuj i Jedź Metro Stokłosy. * Mieszkańcy chcą bronić kina Femina przed przekształceniem w Biedronkę, nie wspomoże ich jednak w tym Stołeczny Konserwator Zabytków. 27 października 2012 * Ku końcowi zbliża się budowa linii tramwajowej przez Most Północny, torowiska urywają się jednak póki co na wysokości ul. Leliwitów. * Rada Miasta wprowadziła bonus dla kamienic komunalnych wybudowanych przed 1900 rokiem, mają one szybciej otrzymywać środki na remonty. * U zbiegu ul. Toruńskiej i ul. Modlińskiej powstanie kompleks wystawienniczy DomExpo. * Rozpoczęła się budowa biurowca Polskiego Związku Piłki Nożnej u zbiegu ul. Sobieskiego i al. Wilanowskiej. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia wschodniej jezdni , trasy zmienią autobusy linii 136, 179, 195, 209, 210, N01, N03, N34 i N37. 26 października 2012 * Radio RMF FM podało, że to nie prezydent Ryszard Kaczorowski został pochowany w Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej, prokuratura wojskowa jednak nie potwierdza tej informacji. * Magistrat informuje, że nie ma potrzeby odbudowywania Tunelu Wisłostrady, specjaliści jednak nie wykluczają takiej opcji. * Bemowo musi zmienić lokalizację planowanego Skweru Sportów Miejskich, o nową zapytani zostaną mieszkańcy dzielnicy. * Odrzucone zostały odwołania w przetargu na budowę bulwarów wiślanych. * Ku końcowi zbliża się remont elewacji centrum handlowego "Klif" przy ul. Okopowej. * Unieważniony został przetarg na przebudowę ul. Kawęczyńskiej. * Biskup Piotr Jarecki przestał pełnić obowiązki i udał się na leczenie. * Podpisano umowę na budowę przedszkola przy ul. Ledóchowskiej w Miasteczku Wilanów. * W dniach 27-28 października wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia wschodniej jezdni , trasy zmienią autobusy linii 136, 179, 195, 209, 210, N01, N03, N34 i N37. 25 października 2012 * Około 23 u zbiegu Augustówki i Wiertniczej zderzyły się cztery samochody, jeden z kierowców był pod wpływem alkoholu. * Specjaliści badający wyciek na placu budowy stacji metra C-13 Powiśle opublikowali raport ze swoich prac. * W połowie drogi między ul. Krasińskiego a ma zostać ustawiony most zastępczy dla przebudowywanego mostu Grota-Roweckiego. * Na budynku na rogu ul. Senatorskiej z pl. Bankowym zawisła tablica upamiętniająca Leszka Kołakowskiego. * W ciągu kilku dni ma zostać otwarta przebudowana ul. Wirażowa na odcinku – . * Dzisiaj w widłach ul. Głębockiej i ul. Toruńskiej otwarto nowy market Lidl. * Jutro, 26 października, w Domu Spotkań z Historią przy ul. Karowej otwarta zostanie wystawa kolorowych zdjęć Warszawy z 1947 roku, autorstwa Henry'ego N. Cobba. 24 października 2012 * Około 17 na ul. Arkuszowej czołowo zderzyły się dwa samochody, cztery osoby zostały przewiezione do szpitala. * Mieszkańcy Szmulowizny protestują przeciwko przedłużeniu ul. Kijowskiej w kierunku Targówka Fabrycznego. * Biskup Piotr Jarecki usłyszał zarzut prowadzenia samochodu pod wpływem alkoholu i poddał się karze. * Na budynku przy ul. Koszykowej 79 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Ferdynanda Focha. * 25 lipca 2013 na Stadionie Narodowym zagra zespół Depeche Mode. 23 października 2012 * Zarząd Dróg Miejskich podał informacje o kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej w okresie Wszystkich Świętych. * Najwcześniej w 2016 roku rozpocznie się budowa Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej na . * W związku z renowacją ul. Osieckiej wycięte zostały wszystkie drzewa wzdłuż ulicy, w zamian mają zostać posadzone nowe. * W Klubie Komediowym "Chłodna" przy ul. Chłodnej 25 znów można kupować alkohol, póki co jest to jednorazowa akcja mająca na celu przekonanie wspólnoty mieszkańców. 22 października 2012 * Około 12 na ul. Czecha samochód wpadł na drzewo, kierowca zmarł po przewiezieniu do szpitala. * Urząd Dzielnicy Targówek stara się o obniżenie klasy ul. Św. Wincentego do klasy drogi głównej, co umożliwi znacznie tańszą jej rozbudowę i zachowanie większości skrzyżowań. * Gęsta mgła opóźnia większość lotów z Lotniska Okęcie. * Zawieszona została wiecha na wznoszonym budynku przy ul. Łodygowej 11. * 25 października Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wprowadzi bilet warszawski IC, umożliwiający korzystanie z komunikacji miejskiej wraz z biletem kolejowym. 21 października 2012 * Magistrat przygotowuje się do projektowania połączenia ul. Ciszewskiego z ul. Oś Królewska, jednocześnie starając się zablokować budowę w tym miejscu osiedla. * Podpisana została umowa na budowę III etapu osiedla Adria przy ul. Jugosłowiańskiej. 20 października 2012 * W ciągu kilku dni Polski Związek Piłki Nożnej rozpocznie budowę swojej siedziby u zbiegu ul. Sobieskiego i al. Wilanowskiej. * Po raz kolejny nie powiodła się próba uruchomienia sygnalizacji świetlnej u zbiegu ul. Zgrupowania AK "Kampinos" i ul. Encyklopedycznej. * Dzisiaj oficjalnie otwarty ma zostać dom Etgara Kereta przy ul. Żelaznej. * Dzisiaj i jutro wyłączony jest ruch tramwajów w w rejonie ronda ONZ, zawieszone są linie 10, 16, 17 i 33, a w zamian kursują linie 14, 70, 71, 73 i Z-3. 19 października 2012 * Około 12 na ul. Łopuszańskiej samochód zderzył się z autobusem linii 401, cztery osoby zostały ranne. * Na ul. Rosoła, w miejscu, gdzie kierowcy często wypadali z jezdni, zamontowany został nowy rodzaj barier – bariery linowe. * Wmurowany został kamień węgielny pod budynek Atrium 1 przy . * Rada Miasta uznała, że przejście między ul. Marszałkowską a otrzyma nazwę dreptak Mirona Białoszewskiego. * W związku z remontem ul. Osieckiej wycięta zostanie większość rosnących tam drzew. * W dniach 20-21 października wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów w w rejonie ronda ONZ, zawieszone będą linie 10, 16, 17 i 33, a w zamian kursować będą linie 14, 70, 71, 73 i Z-3. 18 października 2012 * Około 17 na ul. Rozwadowskiego zderzyły się dwa samochody osobowe, pięć osób zostało rannych. * Wynikiem 1:1 zakończył się mecz reprezentacji Polski i Anglii na Stadionie Narodowym. * Do końca roku ma zakończyć się wykańczanie Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich, zaś pierwsze wystawy zostaną udostępnione zwiedzającym 18 kwietnia 2013 roku. * Zakończyła się budowa osiedla Apartamenty Murano, przy okazji odremontowana została ulica Pokorna. * W sprzedaży pojawiła się książka "Kamienica przy Kruczej", która opowiada o mieszkańcach kamienicy przy ul. Kruczej 46. 17 października 2012 * Z powodu opadów deszczu odwołany został mecz Polska – Anglia na Stadionie Narodowym i przełożony na dzisiaj, będą mieć miejsce te same utrudnienia w komunikacji. * Dwa konsorcja zgłosiły się do przetargu na ustawienie wiat w ramach Przystanku dla Warszawy. * Zdemontowane i przekazane do konserwacji zostały kamienne lwy sprzed Pałacu Prezydenckiego. * Dopiero w najbliższych dniach będą mogli wrócić do mieszkań ostatni lokatorzy budynku przy ul. Marszałkowskiej 136. * Dużo droższa niż planowano ma być nowa hala targowa w miejscu Zieleniaka na rogu i Grójeckiej. * Mieszkańcy Mariensztatu protestują przeciwko lokalizacji parkingu podziemnego na Rynku Mariensztackim. * Dzisiaj wieczorem zakończy się przebudowa skrzyżowania ul. Marsa z ul. Okularową i ul. Chełmżyńską. 16 października 2012 * Wkrótce gotowy będzie dom Etgara Kereta, która który stoi między budynkami Żelazna 74 i Chłodna 22. * Projektant stacji centralnego odcinka II linii metra Wojciech Fangor domaga się od miasta przeprosin za naruszenie praw autorskich jego projektu. * Opóźnia się przetarg na Przystanek dla Warszawy, z przetargu wycofało się jedno z konsorcjów. * Specjaliści stwierdzili, że konstrukcja tęczy na nie jest uszkodzona i można ją odbudować. * Dzisiaj na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się mecz Polska – Anglia, komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według specjalnych rozkładów, wyjedzie też na trasę linia 77. 15 października 2012 * Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej wydało oświadczenie w sprawie rozwiązania umowy na najem pawilonu "Emilia" oraz wpisania go do gminnej ewidencji zabytków. * Przy ul. Mysiej 3 otwarte zostało centrum handlowe dla zamożnych klientów – Mysia 3. * Policja zatrzymała osobę, która kilka dni temu podpaliła tęczę z kwiatów na . * Zmarł Janusz Krasiński, pisarz, dramaturg, członek Szarych Szeregów. * Dzisiaj na linii 1 na tory wyjechał pierwszy dwukierunkowy tramwaj PESA 120Na Swing Duo. * Od dzisiaj zmieniają się trasy linii 199 i 212. 14 października 2012 * Instytut Pamięci Narodowej przygotowuje się do wydania Czerwonej Mapy Warszawy, w której ma znaleźć się wykaz obiektów zajętych przez polskie i sowieckie urzędy bezpieczeństwa. * Mieszkańcom budynku przy ul. Marszałkowskiej 136 pozwolono wrócić do swoich mieszkań. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z przebudową zamknięty będzie południowy wlot ul. Lazurowej na ul. Górczewską, trasy zmienią linie 105, 109, 122, 149, 189, 190, 422, 714, 719, 729, N45 i N95. * Od jutra, 16 października, zmienią się trasy linii 199 i 212. 13 października 2012 * Powstaje stowarzyszenie Saski 2018, którego celem będzie odbudowa Pałacu Saskiego na 100. rocznicę odzyskania niepodległości w 2018 roku. * Kibice Polonii Warszawa proponują, aby przedłużeniom ul. Inflanckiej i ul. Pokornej nadać nazwy oraz , własną koncepcję ma jednak Zespół Nazewnictwa Miejskiego. * Nieznani sprawcy podpalili tęczę z kwiatów, która znajdowała się na . * Wynikiem 1:0 zakończył się mecz między Polską a RPA, który odbył się na Stadionie Narodowym. * Dziś i jutro awaryjnie wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia ul. Chłopickiego na odcinku – , trasy zmienią linie 102, 135, 188, 245, 523, N21 i N71. * Dziś i jutri awaryjnie remontowana jest nawierzchnia ul. Krakowskie Przedmieście na południe od ul. Królewskiej, zmieniają trasę linie 102, 105, 111, 116, 175, 180, 195, 222, 503, N14 i N64. 12 października 2012 * Około 8 na przejeździe kolejowym na ul. Cyrulików ciężarówka wjechała pod pociąg, ruch był utrudniony przez niemal 5 godzin, * Cztery firmy zgłosiły się do przetargu na renowację Ogrodu Krasińskich. * W jednej z kamienic przy ul. Potrzebnej spłonęło mieszkanie, jedna osoba została ranna. * Zakończył się remont d. budynku szkoły przy ul. Stojanowskiej 14. * W dniach 13-14 października awaryjnie remontowana będzie nawierzchnia ul. Krakowskie Przedmieście na południe od ul. Królewskiej, zmienią trasę linie 102, 105, 111, 116, 175, 180, 195, 222, 503, N14 i N64. * Od niedzieli, 14 października, w związku z przebudową zamknięty będzie południowy wlot ul. Lazurowej na ul. Górczewską, trasy zmienią linie 105, 109, 122, 149, 189, 190, 422, 714, 719, 729, N45 i N95. * W poniedziałek, 15 października, na trasę ma wyjechać pierwszy dwukierunkowy tramwaj PESA 120 Na Duo. 11 października 2012 * Właściciel pawilonu Emilii, na wieść o wpisaniu go do rejestru zabytków, zerwał umowę z miastem i wyrzuca z niego Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej. * Protesty przeciwko lokalizacji Szpitala Południowego złożyło sąsiednie Centrum Onkologii oraz Instytut Hematologii. * Dzielnica Praga Północ ogłosiła przetarg na budowę kolejnym budynków komunalnych w rejonie ul. Jagiellońskiej i ul. Wybrzeże Helskie na Golędzinowie. * Ambasada Litewska wystawiła na sprzedaż pałacyk Milicera w al. Szucha. * Na kamienicy przy ul. Piwnej 21/23 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Tadeusza Łomnickiego. 10 października 2012 * Wiosną rozpocznie się budowa nowego biurowca na Nowym Świecie, na wąskiej działce między domem partii a kamienicą nr 4. * Jedna ze wspólnot mieszkaniowych na Powiślu złożyła zażalenie na projekt osłonięcia ekranami akustycznymi wiaduktu kolei średnicowej. * Huta ArcelorMittal będzie starać się o zmianę nazwy stacji metra A-23 Młociny na Młociny-Huta. * Przy ul. Ostrobramskiej, w miejscu d. Centrum Optyki przy CH Promenada powstanie osiedle Park Ostrobramska. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z kolejnym etapem budowy kanalizacji na Trakcie Lubelskim, zmienią się trasy linii 142 i 702. 9 października 2012 * Na placu budowy stacji C-11 Świętokrzyska rozpoczęto wstrzykiwanie betonu pod budynek "Marszałkowska 136", co ma powstrzymać jego osiadanie. * Raport Politechniki Poznańskiej pokazał, że warszawski kierowca traci rocznie w korkach przeszło 3 tysiące złotych. * Po "Annie" również tarcza "Maria" ruszyła budować tunel II linii metra w kierunku stacji C-11 Świętokrzyska. * Do końca października mają zakończyć się wszystkie prace przy przebudowie ul. Toruńskiej. * Od jutra, 10 października, w związku z kolejnym etapem budowy kanalizacji na Trakcie Lubelskim, zmienią się trasy linii 142 i 702. 8 października 2012 * Mieszkańcy zagrożonego podmyciem budynku przy ul. Marszałkowskiej 136 nie wrócą do mieszkań być może przynajmniej przez tydzień. * Radni lewicy zapowiedzieli, że będą bronić kolejne ulice przed dekomunizacją ich nazw. * Dzielnica Bemowo wybuduje nową szkołę na rogu ul. Zachodzącego Słońca i ul. Żołnierzy Wyklętych. * Przy ul. Broniewskiego trwa przebudowa ścieżki rowerowej, na wniosek policji zostanie ona wyłożona różowymi płytami. 7 października 2012 * Część mieszkańców wróciła już do budynku przy ul. Marszałkowskiej 136, nadal czekać muszą mieszkańcy skrzydła położonego najbliżej zapadliska. * Wciąż opóźnia się otwarcie kopert w przetargu na przebudowę mostu Grota-Roweckiego, miasto stawia zaś warunek wybudowania w zamian mostu saperskiego. * Podpisana została umowa na remont kamienicy przy ul. Targowej 56, przeznaczonej na Centrum Kreatywności. * Na budynku przy ul. Jaktorowskiej 6 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Janusza Korczaka. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta biegnie kolejna edycja Biegnij Warszawo, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. 6 października 2012 * Betonem załatano dziurę, jaka powstała na budowie stacji metra C-11 Świętokrzyska, uszkodzony został lokalny wodociąg, mieszkańcy spędzili noc w hotelach. * Jeszcze w tym roku z torów znikną tramwaje Konstal 13N, prawdopodobnie zostanie zorganizowane symboliczne ich pożegnanie. * Przy ul. Markowskiej rozpoczęła się budowa inwestycji Arte Praga. * Od dzisiaj linie 705 i 735 zostaną wydłużone do [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Marymont|pętli Metro Marymont]]. * Dziś i jutro awaryjnie wymieniana jest nawierzchnia ul. Mehoffera na odcinku – , trasę zmienia linia 133. 5 października 2012 * Około 16 w pełni wrócił ruch samochodów i autobusów na ul. Marszałkowskiej, a po 19 przywrócono ruch tramwajów. * Z samego rana na placu budowy stacji metra C-11 Świętokrzyska doszło do awarii, zapadła się jezdnia u zbiegu Świętokrzyskiej ze Szkolną, ewakuowano sąsiednie budynki. * W związku z awarią zamknięta została ul. Marszałkowska, a na trasy objazdowe skierowano tramwaje linii 4, 15, 18 i 35 oraz autobusy linii 107, 151, 171, 227 i 520. * Magistrat niedługo zakupi ostatnią działkę na , która jest niezbędna do zbudowania Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej. * Urząd Dzielnicy Ursynów przygotowuje rekultywację stawu Pozytywka oraz jeziora Wąsal w rejonie ul. Pozytywki. * Opóźnia się rozpoczęcie budowy krytego lodowiska w rejonie ul. Majdańskiej, ul. Stockiej, ul. Krypskiej oraz ul. Kruszewskiego. * Mieszkańcy osiedla Derby V żądają wycofania autobusów z ul. Skarbka z Gór, argumentując, że droga stanowi ich własność. * Wyburzona została przedwojenna willa przy ul. Kieleckiej 37. * Na kamienicy przy ul. Kredytowej 3 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą mjra Włodzimierza Zawadzkiego "Bartkiewicza". * Od jutra, 6 października, linie 705 i 735 zostaną wydłużone do [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Marymont|pętli Metro Marymont]]. 4 października 2012 * Około 15 u zbiegu i Grodzkiej betoniarka potrąciła pieszego, starszy mężczyzna zmarł na miejscu. * Radni Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej chcą, aby na budownictwo komunalne na Pradze Północ przeznaczyć więcej środków. * Tarcza "Anna" rozpoczęła drążenie kolejnej części tunelu II linii metra, który ma połączyć nowy odcinek z I linią metra przy stacji A-13 Centrum. * Zaprezentowano projekt ukończenia wilanowskiego ratusza przy ul. Klimczaka. * Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka z powodu długów ogranicza przyjęcia pacjentów. * W miejscu składów budowlanych przy ul. Kłobuckiej rozpoczyna się budowa nowego osiedla. * Lwy sprzed Pałacu Prezydenckiego mają trafić do konserwacji, podczas próby demontażu jednemu z nich urwano łapę. * Dom Kultury Zacisze obchodzi 45-lecie swojego istnienia. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z remontem ul. Wincentego Kadłubka i ul. Laskonogiego, zmieni się trasa linii 194. 3 października 2012 * Magistrat szuka firm, które zbudują podziemne parkingi pod , , ul. Słowackiego, , pl. Bankowym, Rynkiem Mariensztackim oraz przy ul. Bugaj. * Minister Środowiska podpisał nowe zarządzenie określające normy hałasu, co ma powstrzymać plagę powstawania ekranów akustycznych. * Naukowcy sprawdzają drewniane elementy d. mostu, które wystają z Wisły na wysokości ul. Bednarskiej. * Biurowiec Senator przy ul. Bielańskiej otrzymał prestiżową europejską nagrodę w konkursie European Property Awards. * Radni i varsavianiści są zaniepokojeni dostawieniem do gmachu klasztoru sióstr zmartwychwstanek pseudo-portyku od strony ul. Popiełuszki. * Metro Warszawskie zapowiedziało, że na stacjach II linii metra znajdą się nowe bramki wejściowe, których nie będzie można przeskoczyć. * Na budynku klasztoru sióstr nazaretanek przy ul. Czerniakowskiej 137 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą właz kanałowy, przez który podczas powstania warszawskiego przechodzili powstańcy. * Od jutra, 4 października, w związku z remontem ul. Wincentego Kadłubka i ul. Laskonogiego, zmieni się trasa linii 194. 2 października 2012 * Opóźnia się zakończenie rozbudowy oczyszczalni ścieków "Czajka", przesunięcie terminu na grudzień grozi utratą unijnego dofinansowania. * Zakończyło się wtłaczanie specjalnej mieszkanki do przestrzeni, jaka powstała między stacją C-13 Powiśle a Tunelem Wisłostrady. * Wyłowione z Wisły macewy zostały ponownie ustawione na cmentarzu żydowskim na Bródnie. * W panteonie w Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej złożone zostały szczątki Zofii i Stefana Korbońskich, członków Polskiego Państwa Podziemnego. * Na wiosnę 2013 na pl. Teatralnym rozpoczną się prace archeologiczne mające na celu znalezienie pozostałości Marywilu, które poprzedzają budowę podziemnego parkingu. * Kończy się budowa części podziemnej biurowca Atrium 1 przy , mają w nim być zastosowane najbardziej ekologiczne rozwiązania w Warszawie. * Zakończyła się przebudowa kanalizacji na ul. Wóycickiego, linie 181 i 303 wracają na stałe trasy. * Trwa remont kamienicy pod Sowami przy ul. Okrzei, właściciel jednak bez uprzedzenia wypowiedział wszystkim umowę najmu oraz odciął gaz. * Odnowiono krzyż przydrożny na rogu ul. Radzymińskiej i ul. Śnieżnej. * W miejscu klubokawiarnia Chłodna 25 w kamienicy przy ul. Chłodnej 25 otwarty został Klub Komediowy Chłodna. 1 października 2012 * Radni Białołęki domagają się poprawy sieci ulic oraz komunikacji miejskiej we wschodniej części dzielnicy, choćby poprzez poprowadzenie autobusu ul. Daniszewską do [[Zespół przystankowy Żerań Wschodni|pętli Żerań Wschodni]]. * W ciągu kilku miesięcy na Trasie W-Z pojawią się wyświetlacze pokazujące czas odjazdu tramwajów, podobne do tych w Alejach Jerozolimskich. * Na budynku przy ul. Francuskiej 49 odsłonięta została tablica upamiętniająca Andrzeja Zawadę, który kierował pierwszym narodowym zimowym wejściem na Mount Everest. * W Zespole Szkół Samochodowych i Licealnych przy ul. Włościańskiej 35 otwarta została nowa pracownia diagnostyki samochodowej. * Kenijczyk James Mutua został zwycięzcą 34. Maratonu Warszawskiego. 10